Español
by Lussyvr14
Summary: -Me pregunto como serás en la cama. / -¿Y por qué no lo averiguas? / Se quería morir, juraba que se quería meter a un agujero para no salir jamás. Todo lo que habló respecto al delicioso trasero del pelinegro él lo había escuchado a la perfección. Ella dijo hasta lo que no frente suyo, pensando que Sasuke no entendería ni una palabra. Two-Shot. UA Lemmon {SasuSaku}. Leve NaruHina
1. Español

**¡Hola!** ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, hoy les traigo un one-shot, el cual me inspire en un video que vi en Facebook hace poco xD Y dije ¿por qué no? Pensé hacerlo NaruHina pero al final me decidí por el SasuSaku ya que concuerda más con sus personalidades, en fin, espero que lo disfruten como yo escribiéndolo, sin más que decir, cuídense y déjenme un review si les gustó.

 **Título:** No habla español

 **Rated:** T

 **Género:** Humor, Romance.

 **Parejas:** SasuSaku

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

A leer.

* * *

 _ **12:00 p.m.**_

– ¡Maldita porquería! – gritó enfadada la pelirrosa, dándole un golpe con la palma al refrigerador.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hinata a su mejor amiga.

– ¡Esta cosa no enfría! – Lo señaló – Estamos a 34 grados y se le ocurre dejar de funcionar. Mira… como esta todo por dentro.

La pelinegra miro hacia el interior del electrodoméstico y vio como todo estaba goteando por la falta de frío, seguramente algunas cosas ya se habían echado a perder como el queso, el yogurt de fibra, la carne y alguna que otra fruta. Ya llevaba así varios días pero como ninguna estaba todo el día en la casa a causa del trabajo no se habían percatado de la situación hasta el día de hoy que tenían descanso. Hinata chasqueó la lengua y volteo a ver a Sakura.

– Hay que llamar a una persona que sepa de estas cosas para que lo repare. – cerró la puerta del refrigerador – y tú querida, tranquilízate – sonrió – buscaré en el directorio telefónico a alguien que nos pueda ayudar.

La pelirrosa no estaba muy convencida, pues todo lo que todavía quedaba con vida en el aparato ya no iba a estar comestible para cuando lo arreglaran, pero ¿qué le iba a hacer? Ella no sabía componer electrodomésticos, así que asintió resignada.

 _ **30 minutos después**_

Sakura estaba rellenando unos papeles del hospital en la mesa del comedor con el ventilador a todo lo que daba en su dirección, ¡cómo se le antojaba ir a la playa! Pero era imposible para ella estar en aquel sitio paradisiaco, con su bronceado, su traje de baño, la fresca brisa del mar golpeándole la cara, mirando esculturales cuerpos de los muchachos que iban a refrescarse esa calurosa tarde. Todo por culpa del maldito trabajo y esos mugres papeles que necesitaban su firma.

 _Tranquila Sakura, el próximo fin de semana también puedes ir, no te desesperes_. Intento tranquilizarse ella misma.

Mientras tanto, Hinata salió de su habitación y se dirigió a hacia su amiga.

–Buenas noticias – dijo y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor – Encontré un numero de una agencia llamada _Shinobi Company_ , la cual arreglan este tipo de situaciones en los electrodomésticos, me puse de acuerdo con el gerente de la compañía y dijo que inmediatamente mandaría a uno de sus trabajadores a componer el refrigerador – contó la pelinegra sonriendo – así que puedes estar tranquila que este mismo día queda arreglado.

– Perfecto – contestó la chica de ojos verdes

– Mientras tanto, podemos ir comprando comida para poder llenar de nuevo el refrigerador. ¿Vamos al super? El señor me dijo que llegaría en 2 horas aproximadamente. – invitó la de los ojos color perla – A esa hora ya estamos de regreso.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, si quería ir, despejarse un rato del trabajo y estrés que se estaba convirtiendo ese domingo pero tenía mucho trabajo.

–No puedo Hina, tengo que llenar estos papeles para poder llevarlos mañana al hospital, que daría por acompañarte pero en serio que estoy ocupada. – confesó cansada.

– No te preocupes, es más, de regreso te voy a ayudar a rellenar todos esos papeles, ¿está bien? – sonrió dulcemente a su amiga.

– Gracias. – contestó la pelirrosa sonriéndole amable, tenía una amiga caída del cielo.

Hinata era de las pocas personas en quien confiaba, la quería muchísimo, casi como una hermana, se conocieron en la universidad y de ahí no se despegaron jamás, incluso hasta viven juntas en un departamento en el que el papá de Hinata le compró cuando empezó a trabajar de Maestra de preparatoria.

– Prometo no tardar tanto. – tomó las llaves de su auto y salió del departamento.

 _ **25 minutos después.**_

Sakura suspiró aburrida y bostezó por enésima vez en la tarde. Le dolía el cuello y su espalda de estar sentada en esa incómoda silla. Se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

 _Ding dong_

Sonó el timbre de la puerta principal.

– ¿Quién? – gritó desde donde se encontraba.

La persona de afuera no respondió, en cambio, volvió a tocar el timbre. La pelirrosa enroló los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

 _Ah de ser la persona que viene a arreglar el refrigerador, de seguro es de esos hombres con sobrepeso y cuando se agachan se les ve todo el trasero._ Pensó y soltó una pequeña risa.

Tomó el pomo la puerta y la abrió.

 _¡Oh… por… Dios!_ La sonrisa de la cara se le borró por completo, impresionada. Qué clase de broma le estaba jugando el universo, ese hombre no era real, tenía que ser modelo profesional porque no hay forma de que ese sujeto fuera un simple plomero.

Tenía los ojos negros afilados súper sensuales con cierto brillo peculiar, cejas pobladas, nariz respingada, boca de tamaño perfecto, cabello negro un tanto largo pero con un peinado alborotadamente sexy, echó un vistazo más abajo y no dejaba nada que desear, traía puesto una jersey blanca ligeramente pegada al cuerpo y unos pantalones ajustados, en la cintura traía un cinturón cubierto de herramientas de trabajo.

– ¿Lady…? – habló por primera vez el pelinegro en inglés.

Sakura volvió en sí, de milagro no estaba babeando, carraspeó un poco, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas pero el pelinegro no lo notó.

– Discúlpame lo que pasa es que me quedé hipnotizada, digo no es que tú me hayas puesto nerviosa, si no que esto del refrigerador me tiene tensa y… – la pelirrosa trato de excusarse en vano, dejo de hablar cuando miro la cara de aquel hombre un poco confundido.

– Hi. My name is Sasuke… and I come to repair your refrigerator.* –su voz era gruesa y envolvente, súper sexy.

 _No habla español_ pensó la pelirrosa. Por dios, enviaron un plomero inglés, lo bueno es que la ojijade se había graduado de la universidad con especialidad en lenguas internacionales, por lo tanto, dominaba perfectamente el idioma.

– Sorry… – se disculpó ella, sonrió apenada por estar embobada viéndolo – Please come in, Sasuke, the refrigertator it's over here. – se hizo a un lado y dejó que él pasara.

Lo dirigió hasta su electrodoméstico en la cocina y el hombre rápido comenzó manos a la obra, la imagen que tenia de los plomeros con sobrepeso quedó destrozada por culpa del adonis que tenía en su hogar, él estaba a espaldas de ella y por un momento Sakura rogó porque se le viera un poco de ese redondeado y delicioso trasero que vio desde que entró al departamento.

Se mordía el labio, casí lo devoraba con sus ojos verdes, no podía creer, que le habían mandado a semejante hombre a reparar su refrigerador, estaba guapísimo, del ángulo en que lo estaba observando la pelirrosa se veía sexy, su espalda ancha y sus brazos fornidos, tez clara, cabello negro como la noche.

De esto se tenía que enterar Hinata.

Fue por su celular, sin despegarse de donde estaba, le bajó todo el volumen a su teléfono y sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta le tomo una foto. Sabía que eso ya brillaba como acoso sexual pero es que ese individuo estaba tan hermoso que le daban ganas de subirlo a _Facebook_ en la sección de _Gente sexy trabajando en trabajos normales_. Esa foto no la borraba ni en mil años.

Marcó el teléfono de su mejor amiga y espero a que contestará.

– _Hola, Saku, ¿pasa algo?_ – respondió del otro lado de la llamada.

– Hina, qué no pasa. – sonrió de lado – Ya llego quien arreglará el refrigerador. – dijo mientras se mordía del labio mirando al hombre frente de ella.

– ¡ _Qué bien!_ – se alegró – Yo en un rato más llego, apenas voy por la mitad de la lista de compras.

– No te preocupes, Hina. También llamaba para decirte que el hombre que vino es un adonis. – soltó emocionada – Por dios, está trabajando enfrente mío y puedo decir que es el ser más hermoso y sensual que mis ojos han visto. No me imagino como será en la cama.

– _¡Sakura!_ – se ruborizó la pelinegra – _¿Esta enfrente tuyo y sin embargo hablas así? Qué valor._ – exclamó por el atrevimiento de decir todas esas cosas en las narices del hombre.

Sabia de antemano que su amiga tenía más entereza a la hora de expresarse sin temor a que le reclamaran algo, pero hablar de eso enfrente de aquella persona, le resultaba incomodo solo de imaginarse a ella haciendo algo así. Sin embargo, ya conocía que Sakura, algún plan ha de tener.

– No te preocupes, este galán no habla español, así que no puede entender lo que estoy hablando.

– _¿En serio?_ – con razón tanta confianza en soltarse a hablar así.

– Si, habla inglés. Y ¿Qué te puedo decir? Está precioso, tiene una cara esculpida por los dioses. – mientras decía todo esto, Sasuke seguía en lo suyo. – Un cuerpo espectacular, pagaría miles de dólares solo por tocarlo y que me cargara con sus fuertes brazos. –lo miraba con los ojos brillosos. –Si tan solo pudieras compartir la vista conmigo, Hina. –recordó la fotografía que había tomado hace unos momentos. –Espera, te enviare una foto.

Hinata iba a replicar pero la imagen de Sakura ya había llegado a su _What's App_. Abrio la aplicación y fue directamente al chat que tenía con la pelirrosa, vio la foto y era tal y como lo había descrito.

– _Si esta guapo._ – respondió la chica de ojos perlas.

– Esta más que eso, Hina. Es un ángel traído del cielo para que las mortales pervertidas como yo, se deleiten con su belleza. – enfatizó la ojijade sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro que ahora estaba por la parte de atrás del electrodoméstico.

– _Si tiene buen porte, pero sabes que no es mi tipo._ – replicó la pelinegra.

– Lo sé, a ti solo te gustan los rubios. – se escuchó una risita cómplice por parte de su amiga, se conocían tan bien.

– _Bueno, te dejo, para seguir con las compras, mientras tú sigue admirando al hombre que tienes en casa._ – sonrió divertida molestando a la pelirrosa.

– Por supuesto, es un bombón, ojalá me lo pudiera comer. – rió traviesa – Te veo al rato. – y con esto colgaron la llamada.

Pasaban y pasaban los minutos y Sakura no se movía del lugar en donde estaba, contemplando todos los movimientos de trabajo del pelinegro, él de vez en cuando volteaba a verla para sonreírle educadamente o para pedirle por favor que le regalara un vaso de agua.

De pronto, Sasuke enchufó el aparato y este prendió. La ojijade mostró una reacción de decepción, ya habían arreglado el refrigerador y con él se iban todas las oportunidades de seguir apreciando la humanidad de aquel hombre que no tenía igual, es más, ni todos los hombres juntos del mundo le podrían llegar a ese ser que tenía en el departamento.

El pelinegro se dispuso a recoger todas sus herramientas que había utilizado, se quería mover, juraba que se quería mover y dejar de mirar ese delicioso trasero pero no podía, por dios que no podía.

–En verdad, quisiera saber cómo eres en la cama. – dijo en voz alta fantaseando mientras se volteaba para ir a la sala por el dinero en su cartera.

– ¿Y por qué no lo averiguas?

Sakura paró en seco. Sus orbes se abrieron como platos. ¿Escuchó bien? Había hablado… en su maldito idioma. Había hablado en español.

– No soy un ángel caído del cielo, pero si puedo hacer que lo toques con las manos.

Se quería desmayar, juraba que se quería meter a un agujero para no salir jamás. Todo lo que habló y dijo respecto a la perfección de ese hombre lo había entendido, hablaba español y ella estúpidamente dijo hasta lo que no pensando que él no le entendería ni una palabra. Grande fue su sorpresa.

Sasuke pasó por al lado de ella, una sonrisa triunfante y sensual adornaba su rostro. Llevó su mano en dirección a ella y le agarro el mentón.

–Dejé mi número en la mesa de la cocina, cuando quieras llámame. – la miró. – Yo también quiero saber qué es lo que puedes hacer en la cama, _preciosa_.

Parpadeo un par de veces, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, un escalofrío la recorrió completa, sus piernas flaqueaban, ese hombre era más que sensual, sacaba chispas de lujuria y pasión por los poros.

El pelinegro la soltó y sonrió de lado, tomó sus herramientas y salió por donde había entrado.

Sakura boqueó un par de veces, después de varios segundos despertó de su impresión, jamás le había pasado algo así. Volteó a la mesa y efectivamente se encontraba la tarjeta con el número anotado en ella. La tomó entre sus manos y sonrió apenada. Sin embargo, guardó el número.

Por supuesto que lo llamaría.

Ella tiene que averiguar lo que tanto anhela saber desde que el pelinegro entró por la puerta de su apartamento.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Soy yo de nuevo xDD, **¡Uff!** Imaginar que me pasé eso a mí, me da el soponcio xDD Pobre Sakura, pero véanle el lado bueno, a él también le gustó nuestra pelirrosa. Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia (One-shot) la escribí hoy y hoy la publiqué. Todo en el mismo día. Si tiene alguna falta de ortografía háganmelo saber, también déjenme un hermoso review sobre qué les pareció. Sin más, me despido de ustedes.

PD: Por cierto, perdón por el inglés mal hecho, lo agarre de google traductor. xD

Saludos.

 **Lussvr14**


	2. Cita

Abrió la puerta de un empujón mientras la otra la tenía ocupada en la cintura de la pelirrosa apegándola a su cuerpo lo más que podía, sus labios no se despegaban en ningún momento otorgando una batalla de besos húmedos entre los dos, el pelinegro adentró a su acompañante al departamento, era la segunda vez que entraba y esa ocasión le daba gusto estar en esa situación, volvió a cerrar la puerta detrás suyo y con sus dos fuertes brazos la levantó del piso mientras seguían besándose.

Caminó hasta el sofá que estaba en la sala y ahí se sentó, con ella a horcajadas arriba de él. Sakura enredaba sus dedos en los despeinados cabellos de Sasuke mientras las manos de él no se estaban quietas y viajaban por todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, llegaron a su trasero y le dieron un apretón cargado de lujuria.

– Ahh… – se estremeció la ojijade dando un leve gemido en la boca de su acompañante.

Ella también actuaba con desenfreno y movía sus caderas de atrás hacia delante arriba de la abultada entrepierna del chico, todavía los separaba la estorbosa ropa pero aun así Sasuke soltó un jadeo.

Siguieron disfrutando de los besos apasionados que se daban el uno al otro, sus lenguas se entrelazaban sincronizadamente, Sakura tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y los ojos de Sasuke estaban nublados por la desesperación.

Tomó a la pelirrosa por la cintura y la acostó en el sofá, posicionándose él esta vez arriba de ella, dejaron un momento de besarse, Sasuke aprovechó y descendió por el cuello de la chica, era tan suave y olía jodidamente bien, su lengua cursaba por su piel ocasionando suspiros y jadeos de la ojijade. El pelinegro sonreía complacido, esos sonidos que llegaban a su oído eran la más exquisita melodía.

Dejaba besos húmedos por todo el cuello de Sakura, ella se removía impaciente debajo de él, peligrosamente bajó más por el cuerpo de la chica llegando a sus pechos, las grandes manos de Sasuke no estaban quietas, ahora se encontraban debajo del vestido de la pelirrosa, acariciando sus largas y suaves piernas.

Ascendió sus manos hasta el pecho de Sakura y de un tirón lo bajó dejando al descubierto los erectos pezones necesitados de atención, la pelirrosa arqueó la espalda cuando sintió la caliente lengua del él sobre su seno derecho y la mano pellizcando su otro pezón.

– Ahh… mmmh… – balbuceaba por el placer que le estaban otorgando.

Sasuke lo hacía lento mientras miraba las reacciones que hacia la pelirrosa quien estaba con la boca entre abierta respirando agitadamente, el pelinegro se pasó al otro seno e hizo lo mismo, lo lamió, lo succiono, lo mordió, ocasionando que Sakura gimiera descontroladamente.

El bulto en la entrepierna del chico era tan grande que temía que fuera a romper el pantalón, Sakura alzó a Sasuke hasta su boca y exigió de nuevamente los labios de él, se besaron ahora con más exigencia y deseo, el pelinegro se acomodó entre las piernas de ella moviendo su pelvis simulando la penetración, restregando su entrepierna con la de ella, Sakura gemía y jadeaba en la boca de él, mientras Sasuke también soltaba gruñidos de placer.

Eran dos personas cargadas de lujuria y desenfreno, se desearon desde la primera vez que se vieron y ahora estaban descargando toda su pasión el uno con el otro.

– _Me gustaría saber cómo eres en la cama_

– _¿Y por qué no lo averiguas_?

Esas frases fueron las causantes de todo.

.

 **2 días antes.**

Pasaron varios días desde que Sasuke había ido a reparar el refrigerador al departamento de Sakura y Hinata, desde que llegó la pelinegra con las compras del súper la pelirrosa se dispuso a contarle su bochornosa experiencia con el plomero, por supuesto, la ojiperla se sonrojó hasta el cabello de solo pensar en esa situación, sin embargo, ya ahora recordarlo les daba un ataque de risa a ambas.

Se encontraban limpiando el departamento, Sakura estaba en su habitación mientras que Hinata en la cocina, la pelirrosa acomodaba su ropa en los cajones, cuando de repente un pequeño papel cayó al piso, sonrió y se sonrojó levantándolo. Estaba doblado así que lo abrió.

 _Sasuke U. 555-491-7053._ Era el número de aquel guapo pelinegro.

Lo observó por varios minutos, ¿lo llamaba? No podía negar que la idea la llenaba de entusiasmo pero también los nervios la invadían, ¿y si lo llamaba y pensaba que era una chica desesperada? Por lo regular los chicos la invitaban a salir, pero ella escasas veces aceptaba pues su trabajo en el hospital demandaba muchísimo tiempo. No sabía qué hacer, si lo llamaba podrían catalogarla como desesperada y si no llamaba se iba a deprimir por ya no ver la belleza de aquel sexy hombre.

Se puso las manos en la cara, de verdad no tenía idea de qué hacer. Estaba en un gran dilema.

– ¿Sakura? – llamó la pelinegra viendo como su mejor amiga tenía una expresión como si se debatiera entre la vida y la muerte. – ¿Estás bien?

La ojijade no contestó solo le dio el papelito que la tenía loca desde aquel día. Hinata lo tomó en sus dedos y lo miró.

– ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? – cuestionó a la pelirrosa mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa tierna.

– ¿Y si lo llamo y cree que soy una chica que cae a la primera? – la observó con la duda en su cara – Después de todo lo que dije en frente suyo dudo que no lo piense así. – susurró decepcionada, ella y su grande bocota, pensó que solo su frente era grande, ahora también sabía que su boca entraba en esa clasificación.

– Saku… – la abrazó – Tú no eres una chica que cae a la primera. – su amiga le correspondió el abrazo. – Eres una de las personas que más carácter tiene y te admiro por eso, porque te haces respetar sea quien sea. – sonrió reconfrontante –Estamos en pleno siglo XXI, claro que puedes invitar a un chico a salir, además por lo que contaste también estaba interesado en ti.

– ¿Tu lo harías? – se separó de la pelinegra para mirarla a los ojos.

– Si tuviera tu personalidad claro que si… – se sonrojó – Pero sabes que soy muy tímida para esas cosas.

Sakura sabía que hablaba con la verdad, su mejor amiga era muy tímida, sensible y amable, y este tipo de situaciones ocasionaban que casi de desmayara, y más cuando de chicos se trataba.

– Gracias, Hina. – agradeció tomándola de las manos – No sé qué haría sin ti.

– No tienes nada que agradecerme, es más… – una idea se pasó por su cabeza – Si una llamada te hace sentir muy nerviosa, primero mándale un mensaje, ¿qué piensas?

La pelirrosa lo sopesó un momento, mandarle mensaje no sonaba tan mala idea, así podría saber si él todavía la recordaba… ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Claro que la iba a recordar! Después de todo lo que habló con él, seguro que la recordaba como: _**Pelirrosa acosadora**_. Por dios. ¡Qué vergüenza! Definitivamente solamente iba a mandarle un mensaje, la llamada ocasionaría que ella tartamudeara hasta morir, en cambio, con un mensaje ella sonaba relajada y no desesperada ¿verdad?

– Buena idea, Hina. – tomó su celular y escribió un "Hola, Soy Sakura, la chica del refrigerador" sé que suena tonto, pero eso fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir a la chica en esos instantes. Presionó el botón enviar y en ese momento sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora.

– Te contestará, no te preocupes. – apoyó la pelinegra – Tengo hambre ¿comemos? – sugirió dulce.

– Pero tu cocinas, a mí eso no se me da. – soltó divertida.

Hinata rió despacito y asintió levemente, caminando con su mejor amiga hasta la cocina.

Después de comer se sentaron un rato enfrente de la televisión, estaban viendo su programa favorito, al parecer era una maratón de **F.R.I.E.N.D.S.** ya llevaban como cuatro capítulos de intensas carcajadas y dolor de estómago de tanto reírse.

– Sakura…

– Dime. – contestó comiendo palomitas de maíz.

– El chico… ¿te contestó el mensaje? – la pelirrosa abrió los ojos como platos.

¡Mierda! Se le había olvidado por completo, se paró como alma que lleva el diablo por su celular que se había quedado en su habitación, lo agarró y tragó fuerte, deseaba con toda su alma que tuviera algún mensaje.

Lo desbloqueó.

¡¿6 llamadas pérdidas de Sasuke U?! Porque sí, lo había agregado con su nombre.

¡Le había marcado! ¡Seis veces! La última marcaba que fue hace 47 minutos.

Su corazón se desbocó apretando el celular contra su pecho, sonriendo. Volvió a donde estaba su mejor amiga.

– Hinata... – la aludida giró a mirarla – ¡Me marcó 6 veces! ¡Mira! – le pasó su celular y la ojiperla sonrió feliz por su amiga.

– Me da mucho gusto, Saku. – dijo observando a la pelirrosa, quien sus ojos tenían un brillo hermoso y su cara mostraba felicidad en su máxima expresión.

– Aunque no pude contestarle… – exclamó un poco triste.

– Pues mándale otro mensaje, tonta.

La ojijade no lo pensó dos veces y escribió el mensaje lo más rápido que pudo, disculpándose con él ya que no pudo responder sus llamadas a causa de que estaba viendo televisión. Envió su texto y subiéndole todo el volumen dejó su celular a lado de ella.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando su smarthphone comenzó sonar. Las chicas voltearon a ver. Sakura lo tomó.

Llamada de Sasuke entrante…

Sus manos temblaron, su corazón se aceleró como chica adolescente esperando llamada de su crush de la escuela. Y básicamente, así lo sentía ella. Pulsó el botón verde y con toda la determinación que no sabía dónde tenía contestó.

– Hola… – se mordió el labio inferior – Sasuke.

Sakura no pudo ver pero al otro lado de la línea el pelinegro sonreía complacido de escuchar de nuevo la dulce voz de ella.

– Hmp... Hola, pensaba que no ibas a contestar nunca.

– Lo siento, no alcancé a oír tus llamadas. Te mande mensaje.

– Lo sé, pero prefiero llamar a estar mandando mensajes. – su voz sonaba ronca – Me gusta más oír tu voz.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó y Hinata haciéndole una seña dio a entender que se iría a su habitación para que su amiga pudiera hablar con más tranquilidad.

.

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro, ya iba por la mitad, apenas iba a cambiar a la siguiente hoja cuando un rayo rosado cruzó la puerta.

– ¿Sakura? – cuestionó preocupada –¿Qué ocurre?

– ¡Hinata! – la abrazó tiernamente – Es el hombre más caballeroso y a la vez galante que he conocido. –sus ojos brillaron entusiastas.

– Me alegra, Saku. – le correspondió el abrazo y después de varios segundos se separaron quedando sentadas frente a frente en la cama. – ¿Te pidió una cita? – alzó una ceja.

– ¡Si! – chilló emocionada – Solamente que… – observó a la pelinegra con ojos de cachorrito.

– ¿Qu-qué hiciste, Sakura? – preguntó tartamudeando, pensando algo que había hecho su amiga.

– Me pidió una cita, pero como todavía no lo conozco no quise ir sola… – Oh no, pensó Hinata – Le dije que llevaría a una amiga, entonces él me dijo que en ese caso también llevaría consigo un compañero de trabajo. – Sakura enseño todos sus dientes en una sonrisa. – Así que tendremos una cita doble… espero no te molestes, Hina.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza, su amiga la había metido en un embrollo, a ella no le gustaba salir con chicos que no conocía, pero por la pelirrosa si lo haría, la quería mucho y si eso significaba que su compañera esté feliz, ella lo haría con gusto, después de todo las mejores amigas se apoyan en lo que sea. Además no significaba que ella después de esa cita mantuviera una relación con aquel chico desconocido.

– ¿Qué dices, Hina? ¿Me acompañas?

– Si… si te acompaño.

– ¡Gracias! – se levantó de la cama y empezó a saltar cual niña pequeña – ¡Eres la mejor! – la abrazó de nueva cuenta – La cita es mañana en la noche. – agregó antes de irse de ahí emocionada.

– ¿M-mañana? – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron, y no sabía por qué, pero se sentía nerviosa.

.

– Ya está. – susurró viéndose por última vez en el espejo.

Sakura se observó detenidamente frente al cristal reflejante, se había puesto un vestido color rojo, ajustado en sus pechos y suelto de lo demás, traía tacones negros de ocho centímetros, una bolsa del mismo color y ligeramente maquillada.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su mejor amiga.

– ¿Lista, Hina? – preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

– Si… – contestó levemente la pelinegra, traía una falda dorada pegada al cuerpo que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, una blusa gris con pequeñas letras doradas y tacones del mismo color, su cabello lo traía recogido en cambio Sakura lo llevaba suelto sobre sus hombros.

– Te ves preciosa, Hina. – se sinceró la pelirrosa.

– Gracias, tú también luces hermosa. – le devolvió el cumplido, sonriendo tierna. Tomó su bolso sobre la cama y checó la hora en su celular – 8:54 p.m.

– Deben estar por llegar.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó confusa la ojiperla.

Sakura recordó que se le había pasado decirle a su compañera que esos hombres iban a pasar a su casa a recogerlas, al decirle casi se desmaya, alegando que se sentiría muy nerviosa. La pelirrosa la tranquilizó diciéndole que no se preocupara, que si en algún momento veían un movimiento extraño de aquellos sujetos ella misma les patearía el trasero.

 _Ding Dong._

Las chicas se sobresaltaron con el sonido del timbre, Sakura tomó la delantera y con Hinata tras ella, abrió la puerta.

¡Por dios! Ser tan guapo debe ser un maldito crimen, este hombre definitivamente sabe cómo tener a una mujer a sus pies, el pelinegro sonreía galante en la puerta, traía un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y corbata color roja, increíblemente combinaba con el vestido de ella, Sasuke se veía guapísimo en traje y en uniforme de trabajo también.

– Buenas noches. – saludó él educadamente.

– Buenas noches. – contestaron las chicas al unísono.

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa, su voz sonó increíblemente sexy. Aunque recapacitó y observó como Sasuke estaba solo. Él viendo la confusión en el rostro de ella iba a contestar pero su compañero se adelantó.

– Buenas noches, disculpen la tardanza, estaba estacionando el auto.

Hinata posó sus ojos en el recién llegado y sintió como un montón de mariposas estuvieran aleteando en su estómago, él la miró y sonrió rebosante de alegría.

– Les quiero presentar a mi amigo, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. – el aludido vestía un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca y corbata azul eléctrico, haciendo resaltar sus hermosos ojos, sus cabellos dorados hacían pareja con el atuendo de la pelinegra. Las saludó a ambas con un beso en la mejilla, primero con Sakura y después con Hinata, con la última chica se sintió desfallecer, tocar su suave piel con sus labios fue lo más exquisito que pudo sentir. Se separaron lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron, diciéndose todo en una sola mirada.

– Disculpa… – habló la pelirrosa sacando a los dos de su ensoñación – No les he presentado a mi mejor amiga, su nombre es Hinata Hyuga. – la ojiperla saludó a Sasuke. _Un gusto_ salió de las bocas de ambos mientras estrechaban sus manos.

– Muy bien, entonces ya nos conocemos, vayamos de una vez, se hace tarde. – propuso abriéndose paso para que pasaran las señoritas. – ¡Gracias Sasuke! – le susurró a su amigo cuando las dos chicas se alejaron unos pasos de ahí. – ¡Por dios, las dos chicas son hermosas pero Hinata es como un ángel! – sonrió – La quiero para mí.

– Dobe. No son objetos. – regañó impresionado, por primera vez su inquieto amigo se aprendía el nombre de una chica al primer intento.

– Lo sé, no lo quise decir así. – sonaba apenado – Estoy hablando de que me encantó, esta divina, me quiero casar con ella, teme.

Sasuke le miró extrañado, parece que su amigo de toda la vida se enamoró a primera vista. Y como no, la pelinegra era preciosa al igual que su compañera.

– Primero agrádale, ¿no crees? – caminó en dirección al auto.

– ¡Eso hare! – exclamó con entusiasmo detrás del pelinegro acomodándose el traje. – No me rendiré. – fue lo último que dijo antes de llegar con las chicas. – Hinata... – la nombrada giró su rostro a él.

– ¿Si?

Naruto le abrió la puerta trasera del auto e hiso un gesto con la mano dando a entender que las damas primero. Ella se sonrojó y el rubio la miró embobado, era una mujer espectacular. Hinata subió y el cerró la puerta tras ella, dando la vuelta al auto y llegando a la otra puerta subiéndose.

 _¿Desde cuándo el dobe es tan caballeroso?_ Pensó Sasuke viendo el comportamiento de su amigo.

Se percató que Sakura todavía estaba afuera esperando por él. Caminó a donde ella y le ofreció su antebrazo, ella dudó un poco pero finalmente lo tomó, la encaminó a la puerta del copiloto y abriéndola la pelirrosa se adentró en el auto, él a pasos grandes llegó a la puerta del piloto y se subió igual. Arrancando el auto hacia el restaurant.

Llegaron al establecimiento después de varios minutos de transcurso, la plática la empezó Naruto en un intento de sacarle palabras a la ojiperla, quien nerviosa le contestaba todo. Por su parte Sasuke posicionaba su mano fuerte arriba de la suave de la pelirrosa, ella se sonrojaba pero se dejaba hacer, ese hombre la tenía hipnotizada.

Se introdujeron al restaurant y sentaron en una mesa para cuatro, no sin antes mostrar sus actos caballerescos Naruto le ofreció a Hinata la silla junto a él y Sasuke igualmente aprovechó para agarrar sutilmente la cintura de la ojijade y guiarla a la silla a su lado.

El mesero llegó a dejarles la carta del menú y minutos después ya cada quien tenía su plato de comida frente a ellos, todo se veía delicioso, sin más se propusieron a comer. Entre platicas de sus respectivos trabajos soltaban algunas risas, la estaban pasando bien, como si en otra vida ya estuvieran predestinados, todo era armonioso y agradable.

Debajo de la mesa Sasuke posó su mano en la rodilla de la pelirrosa quien se sobresaltó por el tacto, por alguna extraña razón no le molestó, en cambio le agradó el rose de la mano de el sobre su piel. Se sonrojó cuando de reojo vio la sonrisa ladina del pelinegro. Sus ojos negros eran un mar de sensaciones. Sakura bajó su mano a donde estaba la de su acompañante y la presionó, luego la movió a los muslos del chico jugando con la tela de su pantalón. El pelinegro ensanchó más su sonrisa.

Ni Hinata ni Naruto se percataron de nada, ellos seguían en su plática ajenos a lo que pasaba debajo de la mesa. Sasuke subió más su mano por la pierna de la pelirrosa llegando rosar con uno de sus dedos sus bragas. Sakura soltó un jadeo que solo el pelinegro logró escuchar, deleitándose con su voz. Ella por su parte se repuso e hizo lo mismo que él, elevó su mano y con mucho cuidado presionó su mano con la entrepierna del chico, el pelinegro soltó un gruñido.

La voz del mesero los sacó de sus pensamientos y acciones, preguntando si se les ofrecía algo más a lo que los cuatro respondieron que estaban bien por el momento, el mesero giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de ahí.

Sasuke carraspeó pensando en lo que unos segundos estaba haciendo, normalmente él no es el que empieza, la mayoría de las veces las chicas son las que se le abalanzan, pero en este caso era diferente, Sakura era diferente y eso le encantaba.

Ya habían terminado todos de comer. Estaban solo esperando la cuenta que caballerosamente los dos hombres pagaron completa impidiendo que las señoritas pusieran un solo centavo. Levantándose de la mesa, Naruto habló.

– Tem… Perdón, Sasuke, Sakura. – el pelinegro rodó los ojos – Si no les molesta, quisiera llevar a Hinata a pasear un rato, claro solo si tú quieres. – comentó mirando a la ojiperla en todo momento que hablaba.

Sakura alzó una ceja, su amiga se notaba nerviosa y sonrojada, a lo que ella sabía que ese chico rubio le gustó a Hinata desde que lo vio, se sintió feliz por su amiga.

– S-si… – aceptó la invitación del chico, y él sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

– ¡Gracias! No te arrepentirás, de veras. – habló abrazando a la pelinegra que estaba roja como un tomate.

Sasuke y Sakura miraban la escena con cierta ternura y diversión.

– Cuídala bien. – más que una petición sonó como una amenaza, la pelirrosa miraba fijo a Naruto. Quien tragó duro.

– No te preocupes, será tonto y todo pero lo hará bien. – soltó el pelinegro "ayudando" a su amigo, el rubio lo miró mal.

– Bueno, vámonos Hinata, quisiera conocerte más. –propuso el Uzumaki agarrando de la mano a la ojiperla para salir del establecimiento, dejando a Sakura y a Sasuke solos en la mesa.

– Vuelvo a repetir, tu amiga está en buenas manos. –susurró el pelinegro sobre el oído de la chica, ella en respuesta soltó un suspiro.

– Eso espero.

.

Iban a su departamento, Sasuke conduciendo y ella junto a él, la mano del pelinegro jugaba con sus muslos y ella cada vez abria más las piernas para que la tocara, arqueaba la espalda mientras los dedos de él la acariciaban tortuosamente.

Aparcaron afuera de la casa de ella y Sasuke se apresuró a bajar del auto abriendo la puerta de Sakura para que bajara igualmente, la entrepierna le dolía como un demonio. La chica bajó del auto y caminó hacia la puerta del departamento, ambos parados frente a frente.

Sakura sonrojada alzó su mirada para enfrentarlo.

– Y-yo… no soy ese tipo de chica. – Sasuke solo la miraba –Yo no me acuesto con cualquier hombre que se aparece en mi vida, respeto mi persona y a mi cuerpo igualmente. – agregó.

–Entiendo. – habló él – Yo nunca pensé que fueras de otro modo, cuando vine a arreglar tu refrigerador se me hizo muy divertida la forma en la que te expresabas de mí. – se acercó y acaricio la mejilla de la chica – Aunque no lo creas, eres la primera que no se abalanza a tocarme o a tratar de acostarte conmigo. Y eso lo que me encantó de ti. –Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras – No soy de los que le dan el número a cualquiera tampoco, soy hombre pero también me respeto, te lo dí porque realmente me interesaste.

– Si pero lo que pasó en el restaurant…

– Lo que pasó en el restaurant me gustó mucho. – la tomó del mentón interrumpiéndola – Me gustaste desde que te vi, lo que acaba de pasar en el auto me dejó loco, solo basta mirarme. – sonrió ladino.

Sakura bajó su mirada y efectivamente, su pantalón mostraba un bulto enorme, ocasionando un sonrojo en la chica.

– ¿Lo ves?

– Tú también me gustaste, eso es obvio. – recordó como habló de él el día que vino por primera vez – Pero no te conozco del todo, quisiera saber más de ti.

– Me pasa lo mismo, pero antes de eso. – pausó – Desde que llegué aquí quise saber cómo es darte un beso. –susurró muy cerca del rostro de la pelirrosa.

La chica hipnotizada se acercó por inercia y cerró los ojos cuando sintió los suaves labios de él sobre los de ella, el beso era lento casi eran leves toques, Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo, Sakura enredó sus manos en el cabello de él, el beso se hizo más rápido, sus lenguas también participaban, suspiros y jadeos salían de aquella unión, estaban todavía fuera del departamento, así que el pelinegro abrió la puerta de un golpe. Adentrándose junto con ella.

.

 **Ahora.**

Y ahí estaban ellos, acostados en el sofá besándose, Sakura con el vestido levantado y sus pechos al descubierto, Sasuke arriba de ella dejando besos húmedos por toda su piel, se deseaban, era más grande que ellos, ¿y qué si no se conocían del todo? Tenían toda la vida por delante para hacerlo. La pelirrosa se sentía extremadamente segura en sus fuertes brazos, la hacía sentir especial, el pelinegro se levantó para quitarse el saco y la camisa, quedando solo con el pantalón, ella casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, ese hombre era perfecto, todo él era un sueño.

Sasuke por su parte le ofreció la mano para levantarla, ella la agarró y estando casi a la misma altura se volvieron a besar, el pelinegro era demandante, tenía el total control de la situación, sus manos acariciaban a la pelirrosa y ella se dejaba hacer gustosa. Ella no queriéndose quedar atrás también pasaba sus dedos por todos los músculos de sus brazos y espalda. La cargó nuevamente pero esta vez fue como princesa, Sakura lo besó tiernamente y este le correspondió de igual manera.

– ¿Cuál es tu habitación? – preguntó entre besos.

– A lado de la cocina. ¿Por?

El pelinegro divisó la puerta y caminó hacia ella.

– No lo vamos a hacer en el sillón. – pausó tomando el pomo de la puerta – Quiero tenerte en tu cama.

Sakura se sonrojó y su corazón se desbocó, ¿Quién podría ser tan tierno y a la vez tan sexy? Ella sabía. Sasuke Uchiha.

La acostó en medio de la cama y antes de subirse encima de ella, la despojó del estorboso vestido, quedando solo en bragas, el ojinegro se lamió los labios, esa mujer era una maravilla.

– Eres hermosa.

Se sintió desfallecer cuando el chico de nuevo tomó en su boca sus pechos, gemía y jadeaba irregularmente, mientras que una mano del Uchiha se dispuso a masajear la entrepierna de ella por encima de la tela.

– Uhmm… Sasuke… – arqueó su espalda. Era muy sensible a su tacto.

Aun con los ojos nublados por el placer que le estaban otorgando, la pelirrosa desabrochó el pantalón como pudo y con ayuda de él se lo sacó quedándose en boxer. El pelinegro se puso en medio de sus piernas y restregó ferozmente su sexo con el de ella, ambos gimieron al contacto.

Sasuke ya no aguantaba, por lo que se despojó de la única prenda que le quedaba, soltando su gran erección justo en la entrada de la ojijade. Ella por su parte miraba expectante mordiéndose el labio con deseo y pasión. Él la miró justamente cuando quería quitarle las bragas, como pidiendo su aprobación, Sakura asintió levemente, segundos después los dos estaban completamente desnudos.

Estaba tan mojada que sus flujos brillaban en la entrepierna de la chica, su erección creció al verla así, acercó su mano y con su pulgar empezó a masajear al clítoris de la chica.

– Si… Sigue, por favor. – casi suplicó, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado e introdujo dos dedos de golpe en la húmeda cavidad. – ¡Ahh! – gimió fuerte al sentirse tan extasiada. La penetraba con sus dedos fuertemente y ella no paraba de gritar su nombre en el acto. –Ya casi… – advirtió y segundos después el ansiado orgasmo la envolvió completamente. – ¡Sasuke! – gritó por último, cerrando un poco los ojos.

– Hmp… todavía no terminamos, Sa-ku-ra. – susurró agarrando su entrepierna acercándola a la entrada de la pelirrosa, la restregó en sus pliegues. – Mierda, estas tan mojada. Me excitas demasiado. – ella también decía improperios – ¿Lista?

– Si.

Y entró en ella en una sola estocada, Sakura gritó de placer, el miembro era grande y la llenaba en todos los sentidos, se sentía tan bien. Sasuke soltó un jadeo ronco.

– Me encantas. – le confesó al agarrarla de las caderas e impulsarse para penetrarla varias veces – Eres lo mejor que he probado.

– ¡Si! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sigue, por favor! – gemía descontroladamente, sus uñas aruñaban la espalda del pelinegro, haciendo más placentero el vaivén de sus caderas.

Esa mujer se movía tan bien debajo de él, que sintió que se venía más rápido.

– Sakura… ya casi… – decía mientras sus embestidas eran cada vez más certeras y precisas. Lo apretaba tanto, era una delicia.

– ¡Sasuke! – vociferó la chica llegando a un segundo orgasmo, las paredes de ella lo apretaron más y segundos después el pelinegro también llegó.

– Sakura… – regó toda su semilla dentro de la pelirrosa cayendo desplomado a lado de ella sobre la cama.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Después de varios minutos en silencio se tranquilizaron. El Uchiha se acercó a la ojijade y la abrazó, momentos después quedaron dormidos.

.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, divisó que ya era de mañana y se levantó apresurada.

– El trabajo… mierda. – tomó su celular que estaba en la bolsa y cuando vio la fecha se tranquilizó. – Es domingo… – susurró para ella misma, hoy era su día de descanso, suspiró aliviada. Se incorporó en la cama y notó que estaba desnuda, se sonrojó solo de pensar lo que hizo en la noche. Giró su rostro y no encontró a Sasuke en la cama, frunció su ceño fijándose que la ropa de él ya no estaba. Se enrolló en la sabana levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina pero nada, no había nadie, su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte.

– ¿S-Sasuke? – llamó con la esperanza de que estuviera en el baño pero no hubo respuesta.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, por dios, esas palabras bonitas que le había dicho la noche anterior solo eran eso, palabras. Solo se había acostado con ella, la había envuelto y ella cayó como una estúpida. Se tapó las manos con las manos, lloraba desconsoladamente. Sasuke se había ido.

– Maldito poco hombre… – sollozó dejándose caer en el sofá de la cama.

– ¿No te gustó lo de anoche?

Su rostro se giró rápidamente para visualizar al pelinegro en la puerta de su departamento con una mirada ladina. Sakura lo miró con sorpresa. Él notó que había llorado y se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado.

– ¿Crees que te voy a dejar después de haber pasado la noche contigo? – cuestiono un poco ofendido.

– No te vi en la cama, tu ropa no estaba, pensé…

– No pienses en nada, aquí estoy… contigo. – le brindó un tierno beso mientras le secaba las lágrimas con su pulgar. – Estaba afuera. – comenzó – Naruto me habló por teléfono…

– ¡Hinata! – se sentía la peor amiga del mundo, había dejado a Hinata sola.

– Tranquila. Tu amiga está bien. – sonrió para tranquilizarla. – Como dije ayer, está en buenas manos.

– ¿Qué te dijo Naruto? ¿Dónde están?

– Al parecer están en nuestro departamento. – explicó – Así como tú y Hinata tienen el suyo, Naruto y yo tenemos el nuestro. Me llamó para decirme que están bien, pero anoche se les fue el tiempo volando y que no se percataron de la hora. – la sonrisa de Sasuke denotaba diversión.

– Quieres decir, que Hinata y Naruto…

– Así es…

– Vaya… – de alguna manera se sintió feliz por su amiga, se notaba que ellos dos se habían gustado desde que se vieron. Además aquel chico rubio se veía buen tipo.

– No te preocupes por ellos, seguramente también la pasaron agradable anoche. – susurró cerca de su oído haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera y un escalofrío la recorriera completa, sin embargo, la pelirrosa no estaba del todo convencida por Hinata. Haciendo que Sasuke suspirara.

– Naruto no es de los típicos que se acuestan con una y al día siguiente las botan. – la observó fijo – Ayer precisamente quedó embobado con tu amiga, hasta me dijo que se quería casar con ella. Algo que Naruto no diría. – confesó a lo que Sakura lo miró sorprendida – Si yo lo miré igual, se enamoró a primera vista. Así que descuida, él no le hará daño.

– Eso espero. – sonrió tranquila.

– ¿Qué te parece si te hago olvidar todas tus preocupaciones? – propuso mientras su mano alejaba la sabana del cuerpo de la chica.

Sakura sonrió. Le encantaba ese hombre. Así que se dejó cargar de nuevo y se adentraron a la habitación.

Y en ese momento, agradeció que el refrigerador se descompusiera aquella vez, pues le había mandado a un sexy plomero, que ahora, era todo suyo.

.

¡Hola! ¡Aquí está la continuación que tanto me pedían! Espero no decepcionarlas, es mi segundo lemmon / Por lo que si notan algo raro, ya saben por qué fue jaja. ¡GRACIAS! A todos los que me comentaron el fic, de verdad. Me hacen el día. También quise complacerlas haciendo la segunda parte de este One-Shot. Espero les haya gustado. **Déjenmelo saber en un hermoso review.** ¿Apoco no es un amor Sasuke? Me encanta. Yo quisiera uno así 7u7. También metí un poco de NaruHina, no pude evitarlo, son tan tiernos:3 Bueno, me despido y no olviden en dejarme un comentario.

Sin más nos leemos en el siguiente.

Se les quiere.

 **Lussyvr14**


End file.
